(Re) Enamorarse de America
by Chupilca
Summary: El solo quería hacer lo que consideraba correcto. Steve Grant Rogers nunca había pedido vivir en un espejismo de lo que fue su mundo. SteveFEELS


**Notas de la autora:** Lo siento por este fanfic con Steve centric pero es que vi Iron Man 3 **(FEEELS) **luego tuve un inmenso deseo de hacer una maratón de mis películas marvel en Blu-Ray (Iron Man 2, Thor, The amazing Spiderman, Capitán América y The Avengers [Si, fue el paraíso del dolor y la felicidad en una tarde]) y por los que no saben en el material incluido en la ultima película que mencione hay una escena que no agregaron que es donde Cap lidia (de forma triste TRISTE **TRISTE**) su nueva vida en un nuevo mundo. Stevie es mi bebe y sufro por el. Además luego de la película quede como "Todos los demás eran amigos/conocidos anteriormente o tenían gustos muy similares entre ellos menos Steve el se fue solo a enfrentar un mundo que es parecido al que el vivió pero, finalmente, no es el suyo"

Bueno en realidad todos los avengers (Aquí incluyo a Loki mi bebe travieso) son mis bebes todos tienen una vida tan miserable, tal vez también escriba de ellos.

Esta ambientado en ese corto si no lo han visto búsquenlo y véanlo, si no lo encuentran de igual manera van a entender esto este fanfic vendría siendo después del ataque Chitauri pero antes de que Thor y Loki se vayan a Asgard, una pequeña explicación del viaje de carretera que hace Capi.

* * *

**(Re)Enamorarse de América**

Lo único que saco de su departamento en esa tarde _(Destartalado con dos habitaciones, una pequeña cocina y un anticuado e incomodo sofá que compro solo porque parecía al que tenia con Bucky)_ fue un pequeño bolso con sus pertenencias, miro los archivos que **S.H.I.E.L.D.** le había entregado _(Los de sus chicos)_ encima de su escritorio y se encogió incómodamente con la culpa.

"Yo sigo aquí y ellos ya han estado muertos hace años" pensó mientras trataba, inútilmente, de ignorar los papeles y cerraba las persianas del lugar.

Aun siendo antiguo el lugar _(1955)_ no era lo suficientemente viejo como para pretender que seguía viviendo en una época donde las damas con sus elegantes faldas largas paseaban con caballeros en traje, en donde con un par de centavos valían mas de lo que hace un dólar ahora, en donde el era el flacucho asmático con un héroe de amigo en donde le daban una paliza por tener una bocaza demasiado grande para su cuerpo.

_En donde todo tenia sentido._

Suspiro pesadamente y tomo una de las hojas una de las únicas que no tenia el sello de muerto en tinta roja. La de una morena bajita de mirada segura _(como para dar un para nada femenino golpe en la quijada y hacerlo con gracia)_ y de labios de color vino.

Steve siempre se pregunto en donde lo conseguía, siempre el mismo_ wine and forever, _en el campo de batalla por la manera honesta era imposible y nunca uno podría pensar que una mujer tan decente como Margareth Carter podría recurrir al mercado negro para tener algo tan banal como el maquillaje.

_"Soy una chica, tengo mis métodos" Le respondió una vez Peggy (Tan brillante, tan bella) mientras le daba una sonrisa enigmática que confirmaba sus sospechas._

Peggy seguía viva.

Pero el estaba en otro lugar, en un lugar que no había deseado. El que solo era un chico de Brooklyn, el estudiante de arte con idealismos que nunca existieron en alguna época y menos en esta _(estaba conciente que los años 40 no eran perfectos gente era apresada solo por amar a alguien del mismo sexo, la gente ajena a los Howling Comandos miraban con cierta aprensión a Gabe Jones y James Morita sugiriéndole que los cambiase a otro escuadrón aun siendo que eran tan dignos como los demás),_ el solo quería hacer lo que consideraba correcto. Steve Grant Rogers nunca había pedido vivir en un espejismo de lo que fue su mundo.

La Peggy del 2012 no era su Peggy, lo fue y la amo _(ama)_ por ello, pero esta mujer paso décadas sin el. Décadas de cambio en donde no solo su cuerpo fue sufriendo el paso de los años, si no que, su mentalidad ¿Seria siendo una mujer tan segura como era en sus tiempos? Probablemente, ¿Su mente aun recordaría a ese tímido joven que no sabia hablar con ella de manera adecuada? No lo sabía y tampoco deseaba saberlo.

_(Existen veces, pocas, que Steve sueña con haber sido congelado con ella, enfrentar este futuro juntos. Seguro una dama eh…agente como ella estaría fascinada con todo el cambio que existía a favor de las mujeres y seguiría luchando por más)_

Guardo el expediente de Peggy Carter en su bolso, tal vez y solo talvez se, atrevería a llamarla. Solo la idea de hacerlo hacia que sus manos sudaran y comenzara a tartamudear incómodamente.

La América por la que lucho no existía mas y el solo era un emblema de lo que fueron esos tiempos, de lo que querían ser. Ahora esta era una nueva América mas cínica, mas consciente de sus errores en donde la idea de luchar con alienígenas _(¡Alienígenas!)_ no era tan desbaratada, en donde dicen que el pasado _(en los años que vivía Steve_) era mucho mejor que todos estaban bien y sanos, que no existían problemas que era la época dorada.

_(Cuando Pa' estaba vivo y sobrio se quejaba de que a los que eran inmigrantes, como ellos, se les pagaba menos por el mismo trabajo. Y cuando este bebía, en vez de comprar zapatos nuevos a Steve, castigaba a Ma' por traer un mocoso tan costoso y enfermizo._

_Steve solo se hacia mas pequeño en la esquina de la habitación._

_Luego este murió, su madre se dedico a trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos. Steve era muy débil para hacer trabajo en la fábrica y solamente podía ayudar a los vecinos por algún centavo._

_Con el tiempo ella también enfermo._

_No tenían el dinero suficiente para hacerla mejorar, los doctores negaban su ayuda mientras su madre escupía sangre entre sonrisas aguadas._  
_La poca comida y la falta de medicamentos hicieron que su madre lo abandonase)_

Esta América no era la suya.

Ya no más.

Pero podría volver a hacerlo

_Podría_

_Podría_

_Podría_

Solo nesecitaba encantarse nuevamente con ella, buscar nuevos motivos para enamorarse de esta nueva América y aferrarse por su vida en ello.

_(Creyó que Eliminando a Steve Rogers y ser completamente el Capitán América seria la solución de su problemática._

_Fallo miserablemente)_

Cerro suavemente la puerta de su _(No)_ departamento y se dirigió su nueva motocicleta.

Se dirigió a Enamorarse de la nueva America

* * *

**Notas finales:** me tomo dos horas redactarlo, la idea estaba en mi cabeza pero mis manos no se coordinaban de forma adecuada con mi cerebro, cualquier falta ortográfica que noten y me digan será muy agradecida. Estoy algo oxidada en los fanfics no escribía desde hace cinco años uno.

Viendo El Capitan America y The Avengers note que Steve era muy distinta en ambas películas en la primera miente, desobedece y es adorable en una manera dorky sus convicciones morales no están de la mano con los ideales de la época mientras que en la segunda es solo un soldadito, en mi Headcanon Steve siente que es lo único estable en su vida es eso, ser un soldado y por ello se aferra tanto a eso en la película, al darse cuenta que no marcharía al paso de Fury tiene que buscar otra motivación para ser el Capitán América y de ahí el fanfic.

Lo de la homosexualidad me base en el comic. Steve en el comic tiene un amigo homosexual que lo defendió cuando era pequeño y débil (así como el Bucky de la película, ya que el Bucky del comic es un adolescente), Red Skull lo capturo y torturo, diciéndole cosas homo fóbicas. Mi querido Steve le dice que nunca se debe sentir avergonzado de lo que siente ya que es amor y eso es puro bueno and stuff (no recuerdo muy bien). Lo otro, el ser humano siempre hace romántico el pasado (todo pasado fue mejor) trate de mostrar que no lo era. Steve es hijo de inmigrantes Irlandeses pobres, la discriminación estaba mas arraigada en la gente que ahora (Recuerden a los KKK), vivió durante la gran depresión, fue huérfano y vivió en un orfanato católico. Entonces yep, complicado.

Lo siento me emocione.

Comentarios siempre son bien recibidos y valorados (de todo tipo aunque sea un "3" eso me haría el día, la semana y el año).

Espero seguir escribiendo aunque ahora Stony jojojo. No lo se esperare a ver la respuesta de este fanfic.


End file.
